


Hold me in your arms and steal all my bad dreams

by Heten16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Can you tell I adore these two, F/M, They’re both suffering from ptsd, Well here's more proof, a in canon type thing, no??, post-KH3 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: It was said swiftly, then, he surged forward. Terra showed no hesitation with ending her endless existence.





	Hold me in your arms and steal all my bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So Aqua has a ptsd fueled nightmare and Terra comes in to hold her 
> 
> And they make out a lil 
> 
> They’re messed the fuck up but at least they have each other

“You’re not as evil as people think you are,” Aqua sobbed, her arms reaching out towards Terra. “I know you, and I’ve _known_ you since we were children. Please, listen to me!”

The laugh he let out was tainted with a tone of utter cruelness. Terra would have never laughed like that.

A sick grin twisted on that gorgeous mouth of his. “No, my dear Aqua, _I’m much worse_.” 

It was said swiftly, then, he surged forward. Terra showed no hesitation with ending her endless existence. 

Aqua blinked and gave in; she could no longer fight. 

Not him, not the heartless or unversed, not the man who now possessed her beloved. 

In the blink of an eye, she would cease to exist. But there was no fear. Only peace. 

Peace abruptly shifted into the heart wrenching emotions of reality. 

Aqua shot up from her bed, sweat and tears clinging to her face. 

The breaths she was gulping with a rapid pace weren’t filling her lungs fast enough. 

Panic, panic, and so much more **panic** surrounded her. Overwhelmed her. 

Wasn’t she supposed to be dead? Didn’t Terra kill her?

_It was just a nightmare,_said her brain, but the reminder did nothing to calm her down. 

She threw the blankets off her and drew her knees up to her chest. 

Sobs racked her exhausted body as they came out choked and harsh. The noises were ringing in her ears, so she didn’t hear a soft voice call her name. Or the footsteps slowly approaching her. 

Taut arms that radiated a familiar heat wrapped around her, picked her up a bit, and then a body slid under her. 

She curled up in the person’s lap immediately, burying her face into their T-shirt. 

“Terra—“ But Aqua couldn’t get much out before her voice broke with emotion. 

Terra’s eyes pooled with tears. “I’m sorry Aqua, I’m so so sorry. You don’t deserve this; not one bit.” 

The hand that wasn’t clinging to Aqua for dear life found it’s way up to her hair. Terra had figured out ways to bring her down from these nightmare episodes. 

Ones that he too had frequently. They haunted, taunted, and mocked him. Hearts only knows how exactly they were treating Aqua. Terra had messed up everything, all of it stemming from the Mark of Mastery exam. What a fool he was, a fool that didn’t deserve Aqua’s forgiveness. Or her loving touch and tender hands. She was a diamond in the rough. 

He placed quick, sweet kisses on her forehead and cheek areas.

There was a small hope, deep in his heart, that he could slowly but surely take away some of her pain with each kiss. 

Aqua hiccuped. “Terra, please.” 

She usually said this exact phrase, but she didn’t have to, Terra was always so willing do whatever she wanted. He strived to meet her every request. 

He lifted up her chin and pressed his lips to hers. 

Both of their faces were wet with tears but neither of them cared. 

Their lips moved in a rushed synchronization, the grips they had on each other got tighter and _tighter_. 

Aqua let out a gasp when Terra bit at her bottom lip, using it to his advantage as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She returned such gesture. 

The two danced a dance of heated passion and grew absolutely _breathless_ as the seconds ticked by. 

While Aqua and Terra never went farther than these dopamine-filled moments, it was a comfort for them both. A way to hold each other as their past trauma tried to overtake them. 

A snort escaped Aqua as the memory of their first time trying to do this. It was messy, sloppy, and downright awkward. 

They didn’t have a clue about how one would kiss another person in such a way. 

She remembered Terra holding his breath when their lips finally met and she cackled so hard that her ribs started to hurt. 

She had never seen that man turn a brighter shade of pink. 

“What’s so funny?” Terra panted, his grip on her loosening a bit so she could move. 

Aqua rested her forehead against his. 

“You.” She paused. “Us.” 

“Us?” He tilted his head in confusion. Aqua noticed how vividly the redness oh his lips stood out when he puckered them slightly. Was it his end goal to be so eye catching? 

“Yes, us. Together.” 

He smiled. “Always?” 

It wasn’t just a conformation of her feelings for him, but a reminder of their closeness even before the pain of the future hit them. 

“Always.” 

Aqua realized that despite having the space she convinced herself she needed to have, she continually slept better with Terra by her side. 

And the nights where Ventus would sneak in between them, everything felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO!!! 
> 
> I do hope you got some enjoyment out of this!
> 
> Later, skaters.


End file.
